


More Important Than Air

by LadyDrace



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Breathplay, Established Relationship, Face-Sitting, Light breathplay, M/M, POV Stiles, Rimming, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:32:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9399872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: Stiles sits on Derek's face, and discovers new kinks for both of them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally [posted on tumblr](http://ladydrace.tumblr.com/post/145625624511/how-do-you-feel-about-sterek) for the anon prompt:  _How do you feel about sterek + facesitting/rimming??_
> 
> Unbetaed.
> 
>  

”Oh god. Oh god, oh god, oh god. Ohhh god.” Stiles knows he has a bigger vocabulary than this, but right now he can’t seem to remember any of it. ”Oh _god!_ ” He’s not even religious, _what the hell_. But maybe he could be. He’s certainly having something of a spiritual experience right now, and he lets out a shuddering moan as Derek wriggles his tongue just right.

 

”Fuck!” Oh, look, a new word. Progress. ”Fuck, fuck fuck fuck fuck fuuuuck!” Or maybe not.

 

Who needs words anyway. Stiles sure doesn’t, he’s far too busy dying several small deaths as he rides Derek’s face straight to heaven. Derek doesn’t seem to need words either, first of all because his tongue is busy, but, also, he’s doing ridiculously well getting his point across without them.

 

”Oh-hoh, go-hod,” Stiles sobs, actually sobs, because how did he not know? He’s an extremely well-informed person when it comes to sex, and it’s not like he hasn’t tried getting rimmed before. But it seems like from the first moment Derek pulled him down to sit on his face it’s been nothing but mind-bending pleasure. Something about this position is just absurdly hot. Maybe it’s how Derek’s nose subtly digs into his perenium, or maybe it’s just the whole concept. Derek is really pretty, and Stiles tends to default to any sex position where he can ~~gaze lovingly at~~ admire his face, so this is new. New and _wonderful_.

 

”Gonna… gonna…” he gasps, once again managing only one additional word, but it gets the job done, and Derek clutches at him, pulling him down ever harder. There’s no way Derek can be breathing, but he doesn’t seem to mind, and maybe as a werewolf it’s kind of a secondary concern. But something about knowing that Derek deems eating Stiles’ ass more important than _air_ really does it for him in a fucked up way, and Stiles comes with a shout, splattering gooey jizz all over Derek’s pillow and a little bit on his hair too. Stiles has to cradle his spent cock with a trembling hand as he climbs off, because it feels almost sore from how hard it twitched through his climax.

 

Derek wastes no time, already jerking himself frantically as he heaves in a deep, raspy breath, and Stiles lies back next to him to enjoy the view. Because hot damn, is it ever a nice view. Derek’s face red and sweaty, drops of come in his hair, lips swollen and parted for more desperate breaths? Yeah, it’s a good look for him. It’s only because he’s watching Derek’s face already that he happens to realize that Derek has stopped pulling in air, choosing instead to hold his breath while he’s working towards the edge, and _oh_ , this could be fun.

 

”Maybe next time I’ll just stay on your face. Make myself comfortable,” he murmurs, and Derek starts shaking. Stiles grins, because _hell yeah_ , they struck gold here. ”Or maybe,” he says, leaning in close to brush his lips up against Derek’s ear. ”Maybe next time I’ll choke you on my cock, instead.”

 

He doesn’t even got to finish the sentence. At the word _choke_ , Derek’s breath explodes out of him, and his hips jump off the matttress as he comes, cock pulsing again and again for an impressive length of time. And when he finally settles, heaving for breath, Stiles is already there, kissing the air from his lips.

 

”Oh, _man_ , we are gonna discuss this further, babe. Like, asap.”

  
”Yeah. Okay,” Derek wheezes, blissed out and pliable in that special way that always makes Stiles feel extra soft and fuzzy inside.

 

Damn, they have the best relationship.

 

End.


End file.
